Lend a Hand
by Goldmedalninja
Summary: The fates were cruel to Zane when his girlfriend broke up with him. When he helps a girl in need out, fate decides to mess with him even more. Coming Home universe story. Short one-shot.


**Hello people. Like I said, I am continuing my Coming Home universe. This is a story introducing my new OC, Luna. You can find her story on my profile, but her story in this universe is explained below.**

**I do not own Ninjago or any of its characters. I only own Luna.**

Luna ran down the streets, trying to get to her car. She took her time in between classes to run down to the local cafe for hot cocoa, but she lost track of time. Her class starts in ten minutes.

Unfortunately, she managed to slip on a patch of ice. She fell on top of her right hand, her head colliding with the pavement, knocking her unconcious.

* * *

"Ma'am, are...of...tence?"

Luna opened her eyes to see a hand outstretched to her. She looked up and saw a man with platinum blond hair and concerned ice blue eyes.

"Are you in need of assistence, ma'am?" the man said again.

She nodded and reached up to his hand with hers, but she pulled back after an intense pain shot through it. She grabbed his hand with her left, trying to mask her pain.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"I'm fine. I just slipped on ice on the way to my-" her eyes all a of a sudden widened. "Oh my gosh! What time is it?"

"Three fifty-five. Why?"

Luna started to bolt to her car. When she grabbed the door handle, her hand screamed in pain, and she felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"Ma'am, you are showing signs of a concussion. Please let me help you."

Luna turned around to see the man there again, a stern look of concern in his eyes.

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but I really need to get to class." She tried the door again, but another wave of pain shot through her. "Alright, fine. Can you please help me?"

"Come with me. I shall take you to the hospital."

Luna let the man guide her to his car. He opened the paasenger side door for her and helped her in before getting on the drivers side and starting the car.

"I'm Zane by the way."

"I'm Luna."

* * *

Luna ended up with a minor concussion and a broken wrist. While waiting for the cast guy to fix up her arm, Luna decided to get to know Zane.

"So Zane, what do you do?"

"Hmm?" Zane looked up from where he was staring, which was a Red Cross poster.

"What do you do? Where do you work or go to school? What makes your life interesting?"

"Oh. I am currentely on call for the army. While waiting for another mission, I just work between jobs."

"The army, huh? Your girlfriend must be proud."

"I don't have one." he replied sadly.

Luna was shocked. She was really good at reading people, yet she assumed a really nice guy like Zane had to be dating.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean to assume anything."

"It's alright. I did have one, but she didn't want me to join the army, so she broke up with me."

"That's just wrong and stupid."

"Besides, what girl would want me?" This statement mortified Luna.

"What girl wouldn't?" Zane looked up at her in shock. "You're brave, selfless, and caring. You helped me even though I was random stranger. You joined the army even though it meant that you ended a relationship." She blushed before she added, "You're also quite handsome."

Zane smiled and hugged Luna, carefully avoiding her injured hand.

"Thank you, Luna."

"No problem."

"So what do you do Luna?"

"I'm studying to be a therapist. But I work at my parent's shop part time. My life is not that interesting."

"Seems interesting enough. What do your parents do?"

"My dad is a jeweler, so we have a small shop in the city. What about your family?"

Zane fell silent again. Luna, understanding, put a comforting hand (her non-broken one) on his shoulder, whispering "I'm sorry." Zane nodded but said nothing.

So, until the cast guy came, Zane and Luna got to know each other a ton.

* * *

After leaving the hospital, Zane drove Luna back to the university, and with her roommate's help, he got her car back to her designated spot. He was just about to drive off when Luna stopped him.

"Thanks again."

"It was my pleasure."

She slipped him a note before going back inside her dorm. When he opened it, it had her phone number and a small sentence at the bottom, all in teal.

_'If you want to hang out some time, you know where I'll be. -Luna Adams'_

Zane smiled before driving off.

**Looks like love or these two!**

**I have upcoming story ideas for this universe on my profile. I also have a poll for one of these stories on my profile. It would mean a ton if you would contribute.**

**Reviews are always nice. So until then, this is Gold Medal Ninja.**


End file.
